


Flickering Passion

by slightly_overcooked_creepypasta



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Last Podcast on The Left (Podcast) RPF, Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cryptids, Cryptozoology, Lamp - Freeform, Mothman, Object Penetration, Other, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Weird, Weird Fluff, lpotl, pasta la vista, spooky spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_overcooked_creepypasta/pseuds/slightly_overcooked_creepypasta
Summary: After many failed hookups Mothman finds the ultimate object of affection... in form of a street lamp.





	Flickering Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with my writing skills and english, I plan to write a lot of weird porn creepy pastas that won't make sense but I want to write it correctly. This is not my first language, I'm just a smoll polish dumpling.
> 
> This work is inspired by the amazing people from Last Podcast on The Left. Hail Satan and stay spooky!
> 
> ... 
> 
> Also, as I started writing this I noticed a small moth by my lamp. Was he there to judge? Or was it a proxy of Mothman?

The last thing she felt was mind shattering orgasm and hot plasma running down her thighs. Then it was darkness. Mothman fucked her to death. 

He jiggled his still erect penis to get the last pink drops out, looking at the young woman drifting away and sighed. 'Another one' he thought. Such weak creatures. Not able to stand the might of his sexual powers. The last one didn't even survive the first thrust. It was almost sad. Mothman opened the window of the cheap hotel they were staying in, stretched out his wings and ascended onto the city. The housekeeping will have a handful with that one. 

Night was starless, cold. The traffic and noise irritated him, so he flew higher. Darkness overwhelmed him and the image of the last sexual victim came back to his mind, and he was almost angry that she didn't withstand his supernatural fuck. He wasn't trying to kill them. He was just looking for a true mate. Clouds obstructed his vision, so he dived closer to the city. Colorful lights everywhere made Mothman aroused again. It was his poison. Illumination spreading the darkness like he was gonna fuck the night's pussy. The idea was so enticing he dived even lower, now hunting for different kind of prey. Something he had never done before, but now it was so obvious.

He first saw the neon. Colorful words and shapes, going on and off, like a setting on a vibrator, but he flew past them. 'Look like cheap hookers' he thought. And he was hungry for the real deal. Then there was car lights, fast and powerful. Ideal for a quickie. But they also didn't meet his expectations. Mothman glided across the sky, considering his options, and just as the idea was slipping away he saw it. A perfect mate. 

At the end of the park, there stood an old fashioned lamp post. Tall, black, double-headed. Mothman felt a rush of blood from his entire body shoot to his cock as he ascended onto his beloved. Her tall, metal post was cold but the heads were burning from light bulb's heat. He rubbed the tip on the glass. It was pleasant and a tingling creeped up his spine, making feathers stand up, and he rubbed faster. But that would not suffice. He carefully removed the glass from metal frames and braced for impact with the ultimate pleasure device. Hot bulb felt wonderful on his penis. The smooth shape massaged his erection, and he looked at the flickering light without blinking. Then another wonderful idea struck him, and he removed the glass from the other lamp head and unscrewed the second light bulb. It was still very hot, and he caressed it for a moment before spitting on it and attempting to shove it into his asshole. It did not come easily, and he had to rub on the lamp some more before the anus unclench enough, so he could invite that sweet hotness into his body. But the pleasure was worth it. The bulb placed itself perfectly, stimulating his prostate, and he started thrusting faster. Light was everywhere now. It flooded his vision. There was no more city, no more mortal women or men, just this other worldly light and upcoming orgasm. He ejaculated hard, covering the light with thick pink slush. Plasma gave the light a pink hue. Mothman shivered with fulfillment. He removed the bulb from his asshole and placed it next to the still glowing one. 

There were still echos of this sex light in his vision as he flew away, like a goodbye kisses. 'Don't worry, my love' he thought. 'I will be back for more'.


End file.
